Worth Fighting For
by spoby17
Summary: Taking place when Spencer finds out Toby is A. After being through so much, will the four friends ever find their happy ending?
1. BetrAyed

"Looking for this?" Spencer asked before throwing the key to the side.

Toby looked up in shock. He didn't think anyone would be home. Slowly, he turned around, to see his girlfriend standing in front of him, crying.

"Spencer," Toby started walking towards the girl he loves.

"Don't," Spencer started walking backwards. She kept walking backwards until she banged into the wall. She slid down and started bawling. Toby walked towards her, pain in his eyes. But, he knew, he couldn't do this. He walked right out the front door. Spencer started crying even more.

Spencer woke up the next morning in her bed. She didn't remember how she got there, but at this point, she didn't care. She put on sweats, and but her hair in a ponytail and went to school.

Hanna, Aria, and Emily were all sitting at a table talking before school.

"So, what do you guys think about that key? Could it be the key to A's lair?" Emily asked her two best friends.

"I have no clue. But all I know is that A really screwed up dropping it like that. Hey, Spence is coming," Aria said.

"Why does she look like _that_?" Hanna said before Aria nudging her to shut up.

"Hey Spence," Emily said while Spencer took her seat.

"Uh, hey guys. What's up?" Spencer shakily asked.

"What's up is that you look like you just walked straight out of a junk yard. Man, you and Toby must've had some real fun last night that made you so tired you forgot how to dress up," Hanna muttered.

"Yeah, fun, you could say that," Spencer said, trying not to lose her cool. She couldn't even think about Toby. He betrayed her. And that was all that mattered.

"Um, anyways. We were just talking about the key. What do you think about it, Spence?" Aria asked, trying to cover up the awkward past few minutes.

"I don't know. I lost it, I guess," Spencer said, remembering that Toby picked it up before cold heartingly leaving her house; leaving her.

"What do you mean you lost it?" Emily said, angry.

"Spencer, that could've helped us track down A. Where did you put it?" Aria asked.

"Look, I don't know. And it doesn't matter, ok? I don't know why we are trying to be like Nancy Drew. We are done. We were done the minute A started ruining our lives and a stupid, little key isn't going to fix this," Spencer said, before gathering her things and walking away.

After Spencer left, Aria spoke, "I just don't get it. Usually Spence would be the first to volunteer to investigating the whole "A" situation. And now she just wants to drop it. Something happened between the last time we saw her and now. And I don't like it." The bell rang, "We gotta get to class." Aria, Hanna, and Emily grabbed their things and made their way to first period: English with Mrs. Montgomery. When they got there, they saw Spencer was already in her seat, reading a book. The girls carefully and quietly took their seats while exchanging glances.

"Morning, class. Now since you all read chapter 6 of the book, like you were supposed to last night, can someone explain to me what happened?" Mrs. Montgomery asked. No one's hands went up. "Okay..Spencer, how about you?"

"I don't know. I didn't read it," Spencer said. Everyone looked at Spencer weirdly, including Mrs. Montgomery.

"Er, well I appreciate your honesty, Spencer. But that's not like you," she said.

"I guess people aren't always what they appear to be," Spencer said while slamming her book closed. "May I be excused?" Spencer grabbed her bag and started walking.

"Spencer, you can not just leave the classroom. Please sit back down," Mrs. Montgomery sternly told her.

"Or what? Huh? It wouldn't make a difference," Spencer said. The whole class was watching as Spencer talked back to her teacher, who is like a second mom to her. The girls all exchanged glances.

"Spencer, can I see you after class? Please take your seat," Mrs. Montgomery said, while trying to give her a chance.

Spencer's eyes started to tear up. "I just don't want to be here. Can I please just go?"

All of the girls hated seeing her like that. Spencer walked out and they all started getting up.

"And where do you think you're going?" Mrs. Montgomery asked her daughter and her friends.

"Spencer needs us, Mom. And we aren't going to sit here and pretend like we care about what this book is about while our friend is hurting," Aria snapped at her mom before they all left. The rest of the class just sat there watching.


	2. LAst Night

"Spence?" all four girls called out as they entered the Hastings home, door wide open.

"There you are, Spence," Aria said as she walked up to her friend curled up in a ball on the couch.

"Spencer, what's wrong?" You have to tell us," Hanna said in concern.

"I-i can't," Spencer cried.

"Spencer, I don't care what it is. You need to tell us," Emily stated.

"I can't believe this," Emily's eyes watered after hearing what Spencer had to say.

"No wonder you were so upset. I'm so sorry Spence," Hanna said while they all joined in a group hug.

The girls were interrupted by a knock at the already open front door. It was Wren.

"Only you would knock at a door that's already open," Hanna muttered.

Aria looked at Hanna and all the girls slightly smiled.

"What? It's true," Hanna said.

"I appreciate you're warmth towards me, Hanna. Do you guys think I could talk to Spencer alone for a few minutes?" Wren asked.

The girls walked into the other room, while secretly spying on them.

"What do you think that's about?" Emily asked.

"Spencer, I'm so sorry about the other night. It was bad of me to kiss you. I knew you were drunk," Wren said.

Spencer gave him a confused look. "I don't know what you're talking about, Wren."

"You mean you don't remember anything?" Wren asked, shock.

Spencer looked at him confused again. "Last night, around 9, you were at the bar. I saw you there. You obviously had too much to drink. I offered to take you home. Your car wasn't there so I assumed you ran there, or walked. When we got to your house. I-i kissed you. And you kissed back. I knew it was wrong, but it felt so right. You were tired, so I carried you up to your room," Wren explained.

"You were wrong, Wren," Spencer said.

"What?" Wren asked.

"It wasn't bad of you to kiss me," Spencer smiled while leaning in.

The girls in the other room gasped as they saw Spencer and Wren kissing.

"Damn, only Spencer would get a boyfriend the next day after finding out her old one was torturing her and her friends," Hanna muttered.

The girls laughed while watching Spencer and Wren.


End file.
